


Squared Away

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: A look at Alex and Morgan's life through their relationship.





	

Allie stared at Alex, her jaw hovering just above the table. 

“What do you mean you’re dating Morgan?”

“I think she’s dating Morgan Brian… Bean? Are you dating Bean?” Tobin asked and Alex looked up at the older woman, giving a small nod. 

“Holy shit,” Allie said softly.

“Geez Lex.” Tobin ran a hand through her hair. “Little Moe?” Alex nodded again.

“Alex... when we said you needed to get back on the horse after Serv we didn’t mean date the munchkin.”

“I meant date whoever makes her happy. If that’s Moe, fine,” Tobin said and Allie glared at her.

“Thanks, Tobs.”

“Just don’t hurt her, she’s still a kid.”

“I know.” Alex smiled across the table and Tobin reached over, putting a hand on Alex’s knee. 

“We’re here for you, it’s just a shock.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Allie sighed, offering a smile to Alex who smiled back.

x-x-x

Moe looked between Lindsey and Emily, waiting for a reaction. The two just kept staring at each other. Every few moments, one would make a quick hand motion and the other would grunt and return another gesture. Moe just sat back and waited till one of them could form a full thought.

“Guys?”

“Alex Morgan, right?” Lindsey asked and Morgan nodded. 

“Isn’t she straight?” Emily asked and Lindsey smacked her arm.

“Well… um, no?” Morgan answered and the two chuckled.

“You would’ve figured that out by now, wouldn’t you?” Lindsey smirked.

“Actually… it’s not important to me. All I care about is she is with me… she makes me happy.”

“Well, that answers my question.” Emily grinned. “Now who is paying for this, because I’m broke.” Emily asked as the others laughed.

x-x-x

“I don’t think you’ve thought this through,” Tobin said as she tried to help Alex pick out an outfit for the night.

“Excuse me?” Alex asked, sticking her head out of the bathroom.

“Not the marrying her part, dear god it’s been dragged on forever. I’m talking about the name part.”

“Ok Tobs, you’ve lost me,” Alex admitted and Tobin groaned.

“Seriously, you never realized?”

“Realized what?”

“Alex, whose last name are you guys taking?”

“I don’t know we haven’t talked about it much.” 

“This is something you should’ve talked about a long time ago.” Tobin groaned.

“Tobin, what the hell are you talking about?” Alex snapped as she stepped out of the bathroom.

“Alex, what’s your girlfriend’s name?”

“Moe.”

“No... her real name.”

“Morgan.”

“What’s your last name?”

“Morgan.” Tobin let it sink in, holding back a laugh as realization slowly materialized on Alex’s face. “Oh my god!”

“Morgan Morgan.”

“Alex Brian is worse!” Alex yelped making Tobin laugh.

“Wow, Alex. Wow.” Tobin shook her head. She looked down at the ring in the box that she had been fiddling with. “Hey Lex?”

“Yeah?” Alex asked facing Tobin, who tossed her the box.

“Go get engaged.” Tobin smiled.

x-x-x

Morgan traced random patterns across Alex’s arm as the woman laid on her chest. 

“We’re going to get married,” Morgan said softly, a smile starting to form. Alex grinned and kissed the woman’s collarbone.

“We are.” Alex yawned, nuzzling Morgan’s neck as she let her eyes slide close. “Hmmm, babe?”

“Yeah?” Morgan looked down at Alex, kissing the top of her head.

“What last name do you want to take?”

“What?” Morgan chuckled, shocked that that was the question the woman came up with right now.

“Well… I mean…”

“Your last name is Morgan? Which just so happened to be my first name?”

“Yeah.”

“I’d be Morgan Morgan,” she said and Alex chuckled nodding.

“Yes, you would.”

“You know, that doesn’t sound so bad.” Morgan admitted and Alex sat up, looking down at the younger woman.

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope, it sounds pretty interesting.” 

“Morgan….” 

“I’m kidding, but we don’t have to think about it tonight. Let me bask in being engaged more before we start thinking about this stuff.”

“Ok,” Alex smiled. “I can think of other things we could be doing anyway.” Alex leaned in, kissing Morgan again.

x-x-x

Alex looked down at the papers that Morgan held in her hand, shocked at what they read.

“Are you sure?” Alex asked and Morgan nodded.

“Neither of us are fond of losing our last names… and honestly, it’s cute.”

“You’ll be Morgan Morgan-Brian forever, you know that right?”

“I do, and you’ll be Alex Morgan-Brian, and one day so will our kids.” Morgan smiled and Alex grinned back at her, pulling her close.

“Yeah, they will be.” Alex kissed Morgan. 

“You’ll just have to protect me from Lindsey and Emily from picking on me!”

“I think I can handle that.” Alex chuckled, kissing the woman again. 


End file.
